The Game of Life
by TurquoiseRose16
Summary: It's a game of chance. It's a game of tragedy. It's a game of perseverance. And he just gave up the most important game of his life. The Game of Life.


**I just got this idea around 2:00 in the morning, and I was like half asleep, and I knew if I didn't type it out I would forget it. So here it is. Warning: it will be kind of sad. Please R&R.**

I silently made my way through the maze of trees, occasionally ducking to avoid a low hanging branch. I was finally going to see him today, after one year of avoiding him. I heard a low rumble of thunder and felt a few small raindrops fall on my face. I know he will still be there, waiting, even in the rain. I walked along a narrow dirt path for most of the way, but I eventually had to venture into the dense foliage as I grew closer. After a few minutes I came to a small clearing. By now it was pouring. I unconsciously ran my hand through my short raven hair. There he was. Same as before. I sat down next to him. "Hey, buddy. How have you been?" He didn't answer, but then again he never does anymore. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I was really busy this past year. It is really hard not being able to talk to you anymore," I said quietly as I glanced down at him. Sigh. The marble marker was glistening in the constant downpour. It was beautiful, just like he was.

_James David Diamond_

_Beloved singer, son, and brother_

_He was sweet, kind, and would do anything for his friends_

_He was much too young_

Tears swarmed my vision as I thought of him. I knew the pressure of Hollywood was getting to all of us, but I never knew it affected him like that much. The pressure to be thin _**destroyed**_ him. He stopped eating and exercised constantly. What little he did eat, he would purge up almost immediately. The pressure to look perfect _**broke**_ him. He spent hours fixing his hair and choosing outfits, and occasionally would lock himself in the bathroom if he didn't look just the way he wanted. The pressure to dance and sing without a single mistake _**shattered**_ him. He spent most of his time practicing dance routines and singing songs, trying to perfect them. The pressure to hide his depression and scars _**ended**_ him. Red lines, hidden behind wristbands and bandanas, covered his arms. The grief and sorrow ate away at him until he was a shell of his former self. All this resulted in him becoming what he is today.** Dead.** Now it didn't just destroy him. It broke all of us. Kendall tried to commit suicide and was put in rehab. He barely recognizes any of us anymore. Carlos never smiles anymore because the other Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood is no longer with him. He also has severe break downs from time to time. And me. I never went to medical school. Instead, I am a therapist. Trying to prevent this from happening to others. "Well, Jamie. Are you finally happy?" I shouted up to the heavens. "You got what you wanted. Right? You wanted your life to end. Well, you made sure it did. But, at what price? Now we're miserable. You could have asked for help. We would have stuck by you. But, no, you took matters into your own hands. You ended your life early. You gave up. You lost the only game that mattered. The game of life," I finished with tears streaming down my face. "I miss you," I whispered falling to my knees."We all do." With tears still streaming down my cheeks, I stood up and silently slipped away from the clearing. As I took a final glance at the marble marker, the rain fell harder, almost as if someone in heaven was weeping along with me. And I could have sworn I heard a choked apology whispered in the wind. _**Please forgive me**__. _

_One mistake_

_That is all it takes_

_To lose at this game_

_A game of chance_

_A game of tragedy_

_A game of perseverance_

_Cast the die_

_Move your piece_

_End your turn_

_Move toward the finish line_

_To claim your prize_

_Wait patiently_

_Your turn is now_

_Choose your path_

_Left or right_

_The end is a few spaces ahead_

_Wait_

_Why do you surrender_

_You have too much to gain_

_It is too late_

_You give in_

_Time to pay the price_

_You reach the end _

_You claim your prize_

_You skipped ahead_

_You ended too early_

_You forfeited your turn_

_You will learn_

_The hard way_

_The game will teach you_

_The game of chance_

_The game of tragedy_

_The game of perseverance_

_The game of endings_

_The game of beginnings_

_The game of life_

**Well, sniff, I was crying at the end of writing this. Please tell me what you think. Have a great day!**


End file.
